1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device which can ensure the sealed coupling of two abutted cylindrical pipes of similar or different diameter.
This system is mainly applicable in the automobile industry, specifically in the assembly of exhaust pipes, permitting a completely sealed coupling of two straight cylindrical tubes with the same or different diameter.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The coupling of spans of exhaust pipes could seem to have an easily resolvable solution, but this is not the case, given that the assembly is subjected to strong vibrations and must have a good seal. Coupling via welding is expensive and complicates repairs.
Numerous clamps are known which try to resolve the problem raised such as case of the clamp disclosed in ES 2 234 620, which describes an open sleeve which forms a clamping element and an inner surrounding sleeve with the ends in a pointed shape. Also, FR 2 662 486 describes a device which comprises a sleeve and an inner surrounding sleeve with beveled ends, which intends to adapt to the pipes to be joined, although these feature small differences in diameter. In spite of this, the differences in diameter of the pipes or the leverage of the pipes themselves, respectively, make a weak coupling with regard to the capacity to withstand vibrations produced by the automobile and, as a consequence, leaks are produced in both cases. There is a Utility Model of this same inventor, U200601359, which discloses a very similar system to that of the present invention consisting of a surrounding sleeve which can clamp the pipes to be joined. A central inclined slit extends into longitudinal end slits, of greater separation, so that when the edges of the central inclined slit are in contact, the edges of the longitudinal end slits remain separated. This system greatly improves the seal but has difficulties when completely absorbing the deformations or differences between the two pipes to be attached in the sealed area. Patent Publication US2004222633 discloses a clamp which features an adapter ring with two wedges which fit into its housings to prevent leaks in pipes with nominal and identical diameters. This system has the drawback of not ensuring the seal and preventing leaks when one intends to join two pipes of different diameters, as contact surface area between the wedge and its housing is lost, producing leaks.
As a consequence, an object of the present invention is to have a device for the coupling of two abutting cylindrical pipes which feature differences in diameter, resistant to vibrations and which ensures the seal without producing deformations in the sealed area.